TRUE LOVE
by SMKA
Summary: cinta luhan dan sehun yang sempat terpisah namun apakah luhan akan kembali kepelukan sehunnya? Kepelukan dunianya?. it's GS. dengan main pair HunHan serta KaiLu.


**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : romance, angst/hurt**

**Main cast : **

**- Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**Pair : HunHan, KaiHan/KaiLu.**

**Warning : Ooc, GS, Typo, kata tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD**

**Summary : cinta luhan dan sehun yang sempat terpisah namun apakah luhan akan kembali kepelukan sehunnya? Kepelukan dunianya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

Yeoja berkulit putih itu terus saja sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Entah apa yang dia cari dari dalam tas berwarna biru itu. Dia tidak melihat dan bahkan tidak memperdulikan berapa orang yang sudah dia tabrak karena dia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dia juga seakan menulikan pendengarannya dari sumpah serapah seluruh orang yang seenaknya dia tabrak tanpa meminta maaf. Dia masih tetap setia mencari sesuatu didalam tas biru lautnya itu.

Dia adalah Xi Luhan. Yeoja dengan surai panjang berwarna coklat yang sedikit bergelombang dan agak berantakan. Dia memakai kacamata berwarna merah yang bertenger manis diwajahnya. Dia memakai rok diatas lutut berwarna biru serta kemeja putih dan blazer berwarna senada dengan rok yang dia kenakan.

Dari penampilannya sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia bekerja disebuah bank.

Dan dimalam yang selarut ini dia baru saja pulang karena dia baru saja menerima kabar gembira dan itu membuat dirinya harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya dan pulang sedikit telat.

Luhan terus saja berjalan membelah jalanan seoul yang sedikit ramai dengan pejalan kaki.

Dia tidak pernah pulang sendiri sebelum-belumnya karena dia selalu diantar jemput oleh namjachingunya. Yap dia memiliki namjachingu namanya oh se hoon.

Dan saat ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat bagi luhan untuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia baru saja sadar bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan handphonenya, entah dimana keberadaan benda persegi panjang itu.

Entah tertinggal diareal sekitar kantor atau juga dia memang lupa membawanya dari pagi tadi.

Dan inilah dia, berkutat dengan pemikirannya masalah handphone bahkan sampai dia lupa memakai mantelnya ditengah udara seoul yang sedang ekstrim-ekstrimnya. Namun sepertinya dia lebih mementingkan benda itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sedang merasakan dingin itu. Atau mungkin dia tidak merasakan udara itu karena perasaan takut yang sedang dia rasakan mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menyapa tubuh mungilnya.

Luhan terus saja berjalan sampai dia menemukan bangku diareal taman dan memilih untuk duduk sejenak dan mulai menata pikirannya serta menghilangan rasa paniknya lalu mulai mencari hanphone dengan sedikit tenang.

"aish sebenarnya dimana kamu berada, kumohon" gumam luhan bermonolog ria.

"aku disini" seru seorang pria yang sudah bertengger manis dihadapan luhan.

Kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenali itu, dia pun mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat seraya memastikan suara siapa barusan.

Saat dia mendongakan wajahnya yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah seorang namja dengan kulit pucat sedang bungkuk mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan. Dengan mata sipitnya serta hidung mancungnya dan bibir tipisnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja dari wajahnya. Dia berdiri sedikit membungkuk.

Dengan helm yang dia pegang ditangan kanan dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap lembut pipi luhan.

Dia memakai celana hitam, dengan jaket kulit hitam serta sarung tangan yang menghiasi tubuh indahnya.

"sehun" seru luhan seraya menahan isakannya.

"hey waeyo?" Tanya sehun panic melihat wajah yeojachingunya menahan tangisan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sehun, luhan malah mengeluarkan Kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya dan mulai terisak dihadapan namjanya.

Melihat yeojanya menangis dengan reflex sehun membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya. Mengusap surainya dan terus membisikan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan luhan yang terus saja terisak.

"huniie" rengek luhan pada namjanya dan terus terisak didalam dekapannya.

"hust uljima nae sarang, waeyo?" Tanya sehun lagi melembut.

Luhan masih terus setia terisak dalam dekapan sehun.

"handphoneku…" serunya menggantung.

"ada apa dengan handphonemu chagi?" Tanya sehun.

"handphoneku entah kemanaa" seru luhan histeris lalu melanjutkan lagi adegan menangisnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah yeojanya yang menangis hanya karena masalah handphone. Dia terus menenangkan luhan yang masih saja setia terisak dalam pelukannya.

"hust sudah stop jangan menangis lagi, kamu pakai handphoneku saja dulu sampai handphonemu ketemu" seru sehun menenangkan.

"lalu bagaiman aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu?" Tanya luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun lalu menatap wajah namjanya.

"kau lupa?" Tanya sehun

"apa?" balas luhan.

"kita kan serumah chagi, lagipula handphonemu itu ada dirumah, tertinggal dimeja makan, kalau kamu mau bermain game dijalan kamu bisa pakai handphoneku dulu, apa kamu lupa?" Tanya sehun tertawa geli melihat tingkah luhannya.

Yap!

Luhan adalah pencinta game.

Dimanapun dia akan main game dari handphonenya. Namun naasnya bukan hanya handphonenya sendiri yang dia isi dengan berbagai games. Tapi handphone kekasihnya pun sudah menjadi sasaran luhan untuk menaruh game-gamenya.

"huniie kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" rengek luhan.

"aku baru tau tadi saat pulang kerja, aku pulang mau mengambil mantel pada awalnya karena aku baru ingat kamu tidak memakai mantel tadi pagi karena kita naik mobil, saat lewat meja makan aku lihat handphoneku, aku panic dan memutuskan untuk naik motor menjemputmu untuk antisipasi jika kamu hilang maka aku lebih mudah mencarimu menggunakan motor" jelas sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan hanya memproutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan sehun.

Hari ini luhan memang sangat terburu-buru karena dia telat bangun bahkan sampai mantel pun dia lupa bawa namun dia tidak menyadarinya karena tadi pagi dia diantar oleh sehun menggunakan mobil.

Saat luhan sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba angina berhembus kencang.

"omona! Sehun dingin" rengek luhan memeluk dirinya sendirinya.

"astaga aku lupa membawa mentel untukmu, tadi aku panic karena kamu tidak membawa handphone" seru sehun seraya membuka jaket kulitnya "pakai ini saja dulu, sekarang ayo cepat pulang" ajak sehun seraya menarik tangan luhan setelah memakaikan jaketnya pada luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tidak bergeming saat sehun menarik tangannya "huniie" serunya pelan.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat luhan sedang menundukan kepalanya "waeyo lu?" Tanya sehun mengecup kening yeojanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya terus menundukan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kakinya yang sedikit terekpose karena luhan hanya memakai rok diatas lutut.

Sehun yang bingung dengan tingkah yeojanya mengikuti arah pandang yeojanya.

Sehun melihat kaki mulus milik luhan yang sedikit terekspose. Sehun baru sadar kalau ternyata luhan juga lupa memakai stocking.

Sehun melihat wajah luhan membuat luhan ikut melihat wajah sehun yang memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada luhan. Luhan yang menerima pandangan sinis dari namjanya hanya tersenyum kikuk dihadapan namjanya.

"aku lupa sehuniie" bela luhan setelah tau apa yang sehun pikirkan.

Sehun hanya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya "baiklah, kamu harus tahan sebentar saja nanti sampai dirumah aku basuh pakai air hangat" seru sehun.

"tidak perlu sehuniie, nanti aku basuh sendiri saja" elak luhan.

Sehun kembali menghadiahinya tatapan sinis untuk menanggapi tolakan dari luhan "baiklah baiklah, kamu yang membasuh kakiku" jawab luhan akhirnya menyerah.

Sehun kembali menarik lengan luhan menuju tempat sehun memarkirkan motornya.

.

.

.

Saat sampai ditempat sehun memarkir motornya.

Sehun memakaikan helm untuk yeojanya lalu dia mencium bibir luhan kilat "tahan dinginnya ne chagi, sebentar saja" serunya.

Luhan hanya menggangguk menanggapi ucapan sehun.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan luhan memeluk sehun erat karena dia benar-benar merasakan dingin dikakinya. Angin yang menerpa begitu kencang dikarenakan sehun yang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata karena ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah.

Luhan terus memeluk sehun dengan sangat erat "huniie dingin" seru luhan dengan suara yang bergetar dikarenakan menahan rasa dingin yang menyapa tubuh bagian bawahnya dan membuat kakinya mulai membeku.

"tahan ne, sebantar lagi, satu blok lagi kita sampai" seru sehun menenangkan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai diflat yang mereka tinggali berdua.

Sehun dan luhan memang hidup bersama.

Orang tua luhan tinggal dichina sedangkan dirinya tinggal sendiri dikorea.

Begitupun dengan sehun. Orang tua sehun tinggal dijepang dan sehun tinggal sendiri dikorea. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan mereka menjalin hubungan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.

Mungkin kalian akan tidak percaya.

Tapi sehun dan luhan belum pernah melakukan this and that.

Sejauh-jauhnya hal yang pernah lakukan hanya kissue dan tidur diranjang yang sama. Hanya tidur diranjang yang sama tidak melakukan apapun itupun dilakukan karena luhan yang ketakutan.

Orang tua luhan adalah Xi Yi Fan dan Xi Yixing. Sedangkan orang tua sehun adalah Oh Joonmyeon dan Oh Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya luhan sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin dan sehun pun mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi mereka tetap ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama sampai saatnya tiba luhan akan menikah dengan tunangannya itu.

Saat sampai diflatnya dengan sehun dia langsung membuka blazernya lalu duduk disofa ruang tengah karena dia merasa kakinya mulai membeku.

Sehun langsung melesat kedapur dan kembali dengan wadah besar berisikan air hangat untuk membasuh kaki yeojanya yang sedikit membeku itu.

Tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung membasuh kaki luhan.

"huniie" panggil luhan dengan tetap posisinya yang berada diatas sehun yang sedang membasuh kakinya.

"ne waeyo" Tanya sehun sambil terus membasuh kaki luhan.

Luhan terdiam.

Lalu dia mulia terisak. Mendengar isakan yeojanya sontak sehun mendongakan wajahnya lalu membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"husst uljima, waeyo? Kamu ada masalah?" Tanya sehun pelan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"apa?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"pernikahanku dilangsungkan tiga hari lagi, dan besok aku harus menemui mama dan baba" seru luhan.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong sehun mendengar berita itu. Dia terdiam tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia sudah tau bahwa luhan dijodohkan namun dia dan luhan tetap memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang jelas-jelas ditentang oleh orang tua luhan itu.

Sehun terus menenangkan luhan yang masih saja terisak dalam pelukannya.

"tiduri aku hun" pinta luhan tiba-tiba.

Sontak sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap luhan dalam "maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"tiduri aku, aku ingin kamu yang mendapatkan keperawananku, biarkan aku menjadi milikmu malam ini dan berharap kamu akan terus kumiliki selamanya" serunya seraya mengusap pipi sehun.

Sehun hanya menunduk "apa kamu yakin lu?" serunya.

"lakukanlah huniie kumohon" serunya memohon.

Seakan mendapat perintah dari orang yang paling cintai tanpa aba-aba sehun menyambar bibir luhan.

"aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu selamanya" bisik sehun lirih seraya menahan isakannya lalu mencium serta mengulum cuping luhan.

"ah… sehuuniiieehhh.. ngghh" desah luhan saat sehun dengan gencarnya mengulum cuping luhan.

Semakin lama sehun mulai menuruni ciumannya kearah leher luhan yang sedikit terekspose karena memang luhan tidak mengancingkan satu kancing teratas kemejanya.

"nggghhh.. sehuuunn… ahh…" desah luhan tat kala sehun menghisap dan mengigit leher luhan membuat deretan kissmark disepanjang leher putihnya.

"apa kamu yakin? Bolehkah?" Tanya sehun seraya mengangkat kepalanya namun tetap dengan posisinya yang setengah berdiri dihadapan luhan yang sedang duduk disofa.

Luhan mengelus lembut pipi namjanya "jadikanlah aku milikmu huniie, bukankah aku yang meminta ini? Maka lakukanlah" bisik luhan diteilngan sehun. sehun yang mendengarkan lampu hijau terlontar dari bibir mungil luhan langsung menarik wajah luhan dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mulai menyambar bibir merah luhan dan membawanya menjadi ciuman yang mulai menuntut.

Sehun terus melumat bibir bawah dan atas luhan secara bergantian. Luhan hanya terus bisa mengikuti permainan yang diciptakan oleh sehun. lama-kelamaan sehun mulai membawa lumatannya menjadi ciuman yang semakin memanas. Sehun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bibir luhan menggunakan lidahnya seraya menandakan bahwa dirinya meminta izin untuk mengekplore goa hangat luhan yang sangat menggoda iman sehun untuk sesegera mungkin mencicipinya.

Dengan senang hati luhan membuka mulutnya diikuti dengan sehun yang langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat luhan. Lidah sehun dengan tidak sabarnya mengabsen deretan gigi putih luhan dan juga tidak lupa dia mengelitik langit-langit mulut luhan "eeunghh.. ahhh" desah luhan tat kala sehun terus mengeksplore rongga mulutnya.

Dengan sengaja sehun membelit dan mendorong lidah luhan seraya menandakan dirinya yang sedang menantang sang tuan rumah untuk bertarung. Dan dengan senang hati luhan mengiyakan ajakan lidah sehun. Mereka terus saling membelit dan saling mendorong dan mereka berdua sudah terbawa oleh permainan panas yang belum pernah mereka kecap sebelumnya.

Lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapapun sudah tidak diharaukan lagi oleh sehun maupun luhan.

Setelah sadar bahwa ketersediakan oksigen diantara mereka mulai menipis, sehun dengan tidak relanya melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap wajah luhan seakan memastikan kembali pada yeojanya untuk dirinya agar dapat melakukan hal yang lebih.

Seakan mengerti, luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mendapat anggukan dari luhan, sehun kembali menyambar leher luhan namun kali ini hanya mengecup tidak lagi memberikan jejaknya disana.

Ciuman sehun mulai terus turun sampai dia bertemu dengan dua gundukan yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja dan bra busa yang membuatnya semakin terlihat, ekhem besar itu.

Dengan perlahan sehun meremas kedua breast luhan "ash.. sehuniiehh.. ohh" desah luhan tat kala sehun mulai mengerilyakan tangannya untuk masuk kedalam kemeja luhan dan meremas breastnya itu.

Sehun yang mulai tidak tahan sudah mulai membuka kancing kemeja luhan satu per satu sampai akhir dan menghempaskannya kesembarang arah tak lupa sehun juga membuka rok yang luhan kenakan. Tak lupa sehun juga membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan underwearnya saja.

Sehun lalu mulai menciumi breast luhan dari luar branya. Dan dengan tidak sabar sehun membuka bra luhan dan terpampanglah breast luhan yang sangat menggoda iman sehun untuk mencicipinya itu. Sehun dan dengan tidak sabarnya sehun mengulum breast luhan dan sedikit mengigitnya tidak lupa juga dia menaruh jejaknya disana.

Dia terus saja mengulumnya sesekali menghisapnya kuatnya bak bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"ohh….. Emmhh…" desah luhan yang mendapat perlakuan dari kekasihnya. Seakan menikmati semua sentuhan lembut sehun terhadap dirinya.

Mulai jengah dengan kedua breast luhan, sehun kembali menyambar bibir cherry milik luhan yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya dan kembali mengajak sang tuan rumah bertarung lidah serta berbagi saliva diantara mereka.

Tangan sehun mulai menuruni tangannya kearah bagian bawah luhan dan membuka underwear yang dikenakan luhan.

"aahh… seehhunnieehh.. oohhhh" desah luhan saat tidak sengaja jemari panjang sehun menyentuh miss v-nya.

"aku belum menyentuhnya chagiya" seru sehun menggoda. Dan tangan kirinya terus meremas breastnya

"aahhh… sehhuuniieh.. oohh… kaauu… sshhh… suuudahhh menyeenntuhhnyaa… aahhh" seru luhan disela-sela desahannya.

"ups" seru sehun seraya kembali menyambar bibir luhan.

Tangan sehun mulai nakal dan mulai menggoda klitoris luhan seraya membuatnya semakin membesar.

Sehun trus membelai miss v luhan seakan menggoda kekasihnya.

"oohh… don't… sshh teasing.. meehh hunniie.. oohh" desah luhan.

Sehun hanya tertawa lalu mengecup kening luhan "ini akan sedikit sakit, kamu tahan ne" seru sehun dihadapan luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan sehun dan terus memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dilayangkan oleh sehun untuk dirinya.

Sehun menarik luhan membuatnya berbaring disofa dan dengan itu sehun melesatkan satu jarinya kedalam miss v luhan. "omo! Huniie" seru luhan dengan sedikit menjerit merasakan sakit karena dimasuki oleh sehun.

Sehun mendiamkan jarinya didalam lalu mulai mengecupi wajah luhan membantunya melupakan rasa sakitnya. Luhan hanya mencengkram kuat bahu namjanya yang sedang berada diatasnya itu.

Setelah terbiasa luhan membuka matanya lalu menatap mata sehun dan menganggukan kepalanya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan benda asing itu. Dan seakan mengerti apa yang luhan maksud, sehun langsung menggerakkan jarinya didalam miss v luhan seraya mencari g-spot milik yeojanya itu.

"aahh.. SEEHUUNN… ookkhh" seru luhan menjerit. Crap! Sehun mendapatkan g-spot milik luhan. Dengan itu sehun menambah kedua jarinya untuk memasuki miss v luhan.

"akkh.. sehuunniieeh.. appo" ringis luhan memejamkan matanya.

"tahan sebentar nae sarang, kalau aku tidak mempersiapkan kamu nanti akan semakin terasa sakit untukmu" seru sehun menenangkan luhan serta menciumi setiap lekuk wajah luhan untuk membuat yeojanya melupakan sakitnya dibawah sana.

Sehun terus menyodokan ketiga jarinya didalam miss v luhan membuat luhan terus mendesahkan nama sehun.

Merasa luhan akan klimaks "akkhh.. moreeh… moreeh huniie…" seru luhan namun sayangnya sehun malah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya membuat luhan mengahadiahi death glarenya gratis kepada kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum gaje dihadapannya.

Sehun lalu mencium bibir luhan "sabar chagi, kamu hanya boleh mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan aku mengeluarkan spermaku didalammu" dirty talk sehun berhasil membuat pipi luhan merona serta menaikan libido luhan.

Dengan itu sehun membuka underwearnya dan luhan menatap junior sehun dengan tidak percaya antara kagum dan tidak pecaya dengan bentuknya yang besar serta panjang itu.

Sehun yang melihat luhan kebingungan mulai mengikuti arah pandang luhan yang ternyata berakhir dijuniornya. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat reaksi luhan saat melihat juniornya yang big size itu "kagum pada adik kecilku?" Tanya sehun seduktif lalu kembali menindih luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya berblushing ria mendengar pertanyaan sehun.

"ini semua sudah menjadi milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu chagi, tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain selain dirimu merasakan kenikmatan adik kecilku" seru sehun tepat ditelingan luhan.

Luhan menarik kepala sehun lalu mencium bibirnya "kumohon kamu untuk selamanya menjadi milikku, mungkin ini sedikit egois tapi aku sungguh tidak dirimu dimiliki oleh orang lain" seru luhan seraya mengeluarkan cairan bening dari peluk matanya.

Sehun mencium mata luhan lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir indah dipipi mulus luhan "nan yakso, aku hanya milikmu selamanya" seru sehun namun dengan liciknya ternyata sehun sudah menyiapkan juniornya tepat didepan miss v luhan seakan siap menerobos masuk dan dengan sekali hentakan sehun menghujam seluruh juniornya masuk kedalam miss v luhan.

Dapat perlakuan kasar dari sehun, luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan bagian bawahnya disobek dan dibelah menjadi dua.

"mianhae chagiya" seru sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir luhan membuat yeojanya sedikit melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya karena ulahnya.

"sshh…. Don't move huniie… jeball.." mohon luhan tetap menutup matanya mencoba melupakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Sehun terus saja menciumi setiap inci wajah luhan yang penuh dengan peluh itu.

Setelah sekian lama sehun melihat wajah luhan yang mulai membuka matanya "move hun" perintah luhan membuat sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mulai menggerakkan juniornya secara perlahan membuatnya bergesekkan dengan dinding vagina luhan.

"aah.. oohh.. sehhuunniiehh" desah luhan tat kala merasakan junior sehun yang keluar masuk didalam miss v-nya.

"oohh.. haniie" desah sehun mersakan juniornya yang seperti diremas-remas oleh miss v luhan.

"ohh.. deepeer huniie.. ahh" desah luhan mulai merasakan junior sehun yang big size itu bergesekan dengan dinding miss v-nya.

Sehun yang mendengar perintah luhan mulai menarik juniornya hingga menyisakannya kepalanya saja lalu menghujamnya dengan sekali hentakan "akkhhh.." desah luhan saat dengan telak junior sehun menumbuk g-spotnya.

"you like it sayang?" Tanya sehun seduktif.

"ahh.. nee.. oohh.. lakukan lagi huniie… ssshh.. jebaal" pintanya semakin terbuai dengan permainan sehun.

"as your wish chagiya" seru sehun dan mulai mengulangi perbuatannya seperti tadi.

"sakit chagi?" Tanya sehun ditengah-tengah kegiatannya dengan luhan.

"no, sshh.. aku suka saat milikmu ada didalamku.. oohhh…" seru luhan menikmata in out yang dilakukan oleh sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan yeoja dan dengan itu dia menaikan ritme in out-annya. Mulai dari lembut, medium sampai kehigh.

Saat sehun mencapai kecepatan maksimalnya luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menahan dirinya yang tersentak-sentak kebelakang karena besarnya kekuatan sehun menyetuhi dirinya.

Sehun terus menyodokan juniornya dengan ritme pelan.

"ooh.. sehun aku dekat.. ahhh" desah luhan

"bersama chagi akkhh… fuckin you so tight.. sshh" desah dari mulut sehun.

Sehun terus menyodokan juniornya didalam miss-v luhan.

Tak lama kemudian.

"SEHUUUN"

"LUHAAAN"

Mereka berdua klimak dalam waktu yang bersama lalu bersamaan dengan itu sehun menggendong tubuh naked luhan kedalam kamar yang biasa dipakai oleh luhan.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh mungil luhan diranjangnya diikuti dengan dirinya yang berbaring disamping luhan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya dan luhan.

Sehun membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"mungkin aku akan merindukan tubuh ini yang telah berhasil menjadi canduku semenjak malam ini" seru sehun seraya mencium surai coklat milik luhan.

"huniie tetaplah jadi milikku selamanya" pinta luhan.

"ketahuilah sayang aku hanya milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku, mungkin akan terdengar bodoh sekaligus egois namun aku tetap akan menunggumu disini, aku tetap akan menjadi rumahmu dan menjadi tempatmu kembali" seru sehun kembali membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya mengantarnya kedalam alam mimpi yang akan diselaminya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa seminggu sudah waktu berjalan dan saat ini luhan sudah resmi menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin.

Jongin atau yang biasa luhan panggil kai adalah tempat setim sehun dikantor tempat dia bekerja.

Luhan dan kai belum melewati malam pertama mereka, luhan berdalih dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya belum siap namun sesungguhnya dia berbohong, dia hanya belum rela tubuhnya dijamah oleh pria lain selain sehunnya.

Dan mala mini kai dan luhan sedang menyantap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan luhan sebelumnya.

"baby" seru kai memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara kai dan luhan.

"ne" balas luhan seraya menghentikan acara makannya.

"selama tiga bulan kedepan aku akan dimutasi dengan tim-ku kedaerah busan" serunya

Entah harus senang atau sedih luhan hanya saja dia takut ditinggal sendiri. Terbukti saat dulu dia sendiri diseoul dia memilih tinggal bersama dengan sehun.

Luhan orang yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Setiap hari dia harus menceritakan hidupnya seharian pada orang yang dekat dengannya.

Selama menikah dengan kai, kailah yang menjadi sasaran luhan untuk bercerita.

Walau jika dikantor luhan sering mencuri waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengan sehun.

Lalu jika kai pergi dengan tim-nya dikantor berarti sehun juga ikut dan berarti dia akan sibuk dan secara tidak langsung dia juga tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan luhan.

Melihat istrinya diam temangu kai meraih tangan luhan lalu menggenggamnya "hei ada apa nae sarang?" serunya membuat luhan sadar dari lamunannya mengenai sehun.

"kai ah" serunya dengan nada sedikit merengek.

"ne waeyo?" balas kai lembut.

"kalau kamu pergi, lalu aku sendiri?" rengek luhan menunjukan aegyonya.

Kai tertawa mendengar rengekan istrinya lalu mengelus pipi luhan "kan kita masih bisa bertelfon sayang" serunya menenangkan.

"lalu siapa yang menemani aku tidur? Siapa yang harus aku panggil namanya saat sedang mandi? Aku takut kai-ah" manja luhan kepada kai.

Luhan itu memang penakut. Bahkan saat dia mandi pun dia selalu memanggil nama orang yang ada disekitarnya agar tidak pergi dan tetap menunggunya mandi didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"tentu saja aku" balas kai enteng.

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya luhan antusias.

"jika mau mandi kamu telfon aku lalu diloudspeaker setelahnya kamu tetap bisa memanggilku dan aku akan menjawabnya begitupun saat kamu tidur, aku akan menelfonmu dan menina bobokan kamu as always chagiya" seru luhan.

Luhan hanya memproutkan bibirnya lucu membuat kai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibirnya itu.

"kamu tidak akan kesepian chagiya, yakso" seru kai pada akhirnya membuat luhan menghambur kepangkuan kai lalu membawa dirinya kedalam pelukan kai pada dirinya.

'_sesungguhnya bukan kesepian ini yang sedang aku fikirkan namun sehun, apa dia akan tetap menelfonku seperti biasanya saat kamu dan tim-mu dibusan sana'_ batin luhan.

Dan dengan itupun luhan dan kai menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka dan kai mengajak luhan untuk masuk kekamar mereka.

Seperti biasa mereka tidur dengan kai yang mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya.

.

.

.

"chagi wake up" seru kai membangunkan luhan yang masih betah bergelut didalam selimut tebalnya.

"euungghh" leguh luhan merasa tidurnya terusik. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu seraya membiasakan cahaya matahari menyapa retinanya lembut.

'_sehun' _batin luhan.

"aku akan pergi mulai hari ini kebusan chagiya" seru kai.

Mendengar itu luhan sontak bangun dan kesadarannya 100% kembali. Dia melihat sekitar kamarnya terdapat dua koper besar. Yang satu berwarna merah tua dan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam.

"benarkah?" lirih luhan.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah luhan sontak kai memeluk tubuh luhan "hey hanya tiga bulan, sungguh" serunya.

"yakso" seru luhan.

"ne nan yakso, yasudah aku jalan dulu chagi jika sudah sampai busan aku akan beritahumu ne" seru kai lalu mencium kening luhan dan pergi membawa koper-kopernya.

'_sehuniie kumohon tetaplah berkomunikasi denganku, aegya kita pasti merindukan appanya'_ seru luhan dalam batinnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan dengan pakaian sedikit modis pergi kerumah sakit untuk check up mingguan.

Dia memakai kaos milik kai yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya dan celana bahan berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan flat shoesnya serta dilengkapi dengan tas jinjing bewarna merah miliknya.

Dia duduk diruang tunggu menunggu namanya dipanggil dan mendapatkan giliran masuk.

"nyonya kim luhan" panggil seorang suster.

"ne" seru luhan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam ruangan dokter.

.

.

.

"baekhyuniie" seru luhan saat masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Didalamnya sudah ada seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu yang dijepit menggunakan jepitan berbentuk stroberi itu.

Dengan dress sepanjang lutut itu serta jas dokternya yeoja yang dipanggilnya baekhyuniie itupun menyambut kehadiran luhan.

"hati-hati jie nanti babymu kenapa-kenapa" tegurnya.

"aku mau langsung USG" seru luhan.

"wae? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu" Tanya baekhyun heran .

Luhan membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu membaringkan dirinya diranjang tempat ia biasa melakukan USG.

"aku ingin tau seberapa berpengaruh penyakitku pada aegyaku" seru luhan setegar mungkin.

"kau yakin jie?" Tanya baekhyun mulai mengolesi Rahim luhan dengan gel yang biasa digunakan untuk melakukan USG.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit baekhyun melakukan USG terhadap luhan lalu dia memprint hasil dari USGnya yang mungkin akan menjadi USG terakhir bagi luhan dengan kebedaan aegya dalam rahimnya.

"sudah selesai, mari keruanganku jie" seru baekhyun membantu luhan duduk dan berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya.

Luhan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya apabila dia harus mendengar hal terburuk dari segalanya.

"bagaimana baekiie?" Tanya luhan setelah dia duduk dihadapan baekhyun yang mulai duduk dan menatapnya lekat.

"buruk jie" jawab baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

Seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, luhan terdiam lalu menatap baekhyun dengan senyuman pahit "kalau begitu ini terakhir kalinya aku USG dengan aegyaku? Lalu kapan kita bisa operasi?" seru luhan.

"jie tapi ini akan sangat beresiko dengan dirimu" seru baekhyun panic.

Luhan meraih tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat "aku tau, ginjalku sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan bukan? Dan jalan satu-satunya itu operasi dan untuk melakukan operasi itu berarti aku harus membuang aegya dalam rahimku, iya bukan? Ketahuilah, aku sudah mempersiapkan kenyataan pahit ini jauh sebelum aku tau bahwa ternyata ginjalku tidak beres" seru luhan lalu kembali tersenyum.

Baekhyun mulai melihat wajah luhan dengan serius. Dia menengelamkan pandangannya kedalam manik-manik mata milik luhan yang tenang namun benar-benar mengisyaratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"hari ini, kita operasi hari ini" seru baekhyun mantap.

'_hari ini adalah hari dimana kai akan pulang dari busan, dan sehun itu berarti sehun juga akan kembali kebusan dengan kai'_ batin luhan

Luhan mengangguk mantap "baik lakukanlah hari ini"

Dan dengan itu luhan langusng dibawa kedalam ruang rawat inap oleh baekhyun sedangkan tim baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan ruang operasi untuk luhan.

.

.

.

Disisi lain kai baru saja sampai rumahnya dan dia dibuat bingung dengan luhan yang tidak menyambut kedatangannya.

'_mungkin istriku yang canti sedang tertidur biarlah ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya dengan kepulanganku'_ batin kai seraya mendorong koper-kopernya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"chagiya aku pulang sayang" teriaknya saat dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Dia langkahkan kakinya munuju kamarnya dengan luhan.

'_tidak ada, dimana luhan?'_ batin kai setelah melihat luhan tidak ada dikamarnya.

Rasa khawatir terus saja menghantui diri kai yang tidak kunjungnya menemukan dimana istrinya berada.

Dai mencari luhan seisi rumah mulai dari kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah bahkan sampai taman belakang.

Hanya tinggal satu tempat yang belum dia masuki.

Segera dia langkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dan memasuki ruangn itu.

Ruangan dimana yang tadinya akan diisi oleh aegyanya dengan luhan kelak bila mereka diizinkan untuk memiliki aegya. Alih-alih memiliki aegya bahkan sampai saat ini pun kai belum sama sekali menyentuh luhan.

Perlahan tapi pasti kai membuka kamar itu.

Saat terbuka dia kaget dibuatnya.

Kamar yang awalnya kosong itu sudah dicat berwarna pink serta ada wallpaper karakter bergambar Winnie the pooh. Disana juga ada box bayi lengkap dengan sprei bantal guling serta boneka Winnie the pooh yang menghiasinya.

Lantainya sudah dilapisi dengan permadani lembut berwarna merah marun.

Disana juga sudah ada beberapa mainan bayi.

Bahkan didinding kamar itu sudah bertengger manis dua belas buah bingkai foto yang berisikan foto hitam putih.

Diperhatikannya satu persatu foto itu.

Bingkai yang paling atas kiri ada sebuah foto hitam putih dengan gambar sebuha kecambah layaknya biji kacang merah lalu didepan bingkai itu diberikan label sedang yang bertuliskan _'minggu pertama'_, lalu kai memalingkan wajahnya kebingkai disebelahnya yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya dan dia menemukan lagi tulisan 'minggu kedua'.

Kai terus menelusuri bingkai itu satu persatu sampai akhirnya dia sampai dibingkai barisan ketiga paling kiri dengan tulisan _'minggu kesembilan'_ disana terlihat foto hitam putih itu sudah seperti sebuah janin yang sedang meringkuk.

Setelah melihat foto terakhirnya kai baru sadar _'omona, luhan? Ini hasil USG luhan? Istriku hamil? Oh tidak ini pasti hanya lelucon atau setidaknya obsesi luhan untuk memiliki aegya'_ seru kai dalam batinnya.

Kai masih belum percaya dengan apa yang penglihatannya tangkap.

Kai jatuh terduduk tepat disamping meja nakas yang terdapat dikamar itu.

Secara tidak sengaja kai melihat sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah bertengger manis disana.

Dengan tidak sabar kai meraihnya. Rasa kecewanya membutakan dirinya akan segalanya sekarang.

Dia melihat dibagian depan amplop itu bertuliskan _"To : Kim Jongin"._

Surat itu ditujukan untuknya. Dengan tidak sabarnya kai mengambil isi surat itu.

_Anyeong kai-ah_

_Jika kamu sudah berhasil membaca surat ini itu berrati kamu sudah berhasil masuk kedalam kamar rahasiaku._

_Dan itu berari kamu sudah mengeratahui segala yang aku sembunyikan darimu._

_Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu._

_Mungkin maafku tidak berarti apapun dengan rasa kecewa ataupun kekacauan yang sedang kamu rasakan sekarang._

_Tapi aku wajib menjelaskan semuanya padamu._

_Apa kamu sudah melihat foto yang ada dua belas buah didinding kamar ini?_

_Itu adalah foto hasil USG-ku._

_Yap kai_

_Aku hamil._

_Kamu pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa aku hamil padahal belum sekalipun kita menghabiskan malam kita bersama layaknya sepasang suami istri._

_Aku sudah menyerahkan keperawananku untuk sehun._

_Dan aku hamil anaknya._

_Itulah mengapa aku selalu menolak ajakan dirimu untuk 'tidur'._

_Maafkan aku kai. Jeongmal mianhae._

_Namun sekarang jika kamu tidak menemukanku dimanapun itu berarti aku sedang meregang nyawaku dirumah sakit._

_Kai, aku menderita penyakit gagal ginjal._

_Aku baru mengetahui ini setelah aku melakukan USG pertamku._

_Awalahnya semuanya baik-baik saja._

_Namun ginjalku merepon buruk dengan kehamilanku._

_Ginjal sebelah kananku sudah tidak berfungsi dan aku harus melakukan operasi untuk ginjalku._

_Namun dengan dilakukannya operasi ginjalku. _

_Aku harus merelakan aegyaku digugurkan._

_Kemungkinan diriku untuk dapat hidup hanya 30% setelah menjalani operasi ini._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun kai walau sesungguhnya aku sudah menyakitimu._

_Jeongmal mianhae kai._

_Aku hanya ingin kamu aman aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia dan aku hanya ingin kamu bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya kamu rasakan yaitu cinta dan kasih sayang. _

_Dan alasan aku melepaskanmu adalah karena aku bukan tempatmu untuk merasakan itu semua aku bukan rumahmu kai, aku bukan tempatmu untuk kembali._

_Sehun … dialah rumahku, dialah tempatku untuk kembali kai. Dan aku? Aku bukanlah tempatmu untuk kembali kai._

_Dan jika sekarang kamu sudah mengetahui segalanya apakah kamu akan tetap mencintaiku?_

_Kamu tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu kai._

_Lepaskanlah, aku tidak pantas untukmu kamu tau._

_Kamu terlalu baik untuk wanita sepertiku kai._

Setelah selesai membawa surat menyedihkan itu. Kai memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia merutuki kebodohannya. Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menyiksa luhan dengan memisahkannya dari sehun. Dengan membiarkan dirinya menghadapi penyakitnya sendiri tanpa kehadiran sehun disampingnya. Bahkan dia membiarkan luhan menghadapi kehamilannya sendiri tanpa kehadiran appa dari aegya yang sedang dia kandung.

Dan sekarang semuanya terlambat.

Dia baru mengetahui segalanya disaat luhan sudah dipastikan sedang melakukan operasi itu. Disaat dia sedang meregang nyawanya. Dan dia sudah membuat luhan menghadapi semuanya sendiri.

Kai fikir perjodohan dirinya dengan luhan membuat luhan bahagia namun dia tidak pernah membaca hati luhan yang tersakiti. Luhan memang selalu tertawa dikehidupan rumah tangganya bersama kai namun dengan bodohnya kai tidak bisa membaca bahasa tersirat luhan bahwaa dirinya tersakiti.

Betapa egoisnya kai. Dia berbahagia dengan pernikahannya namun luhan tersakiti dan menutupi itu dengan senyumannya.

Tidak.

Ini bukan masalah mengapa luhan tidak jujur pada kedua orang tuanya tentang perasaannya.

Namun kai cukup kenal siapa appa luhan.

Kris ahjussi adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditentang.

Tentu saja luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apa yang sudah kris tentukan begitupun dengan perjodohan dirinya dengan kai.

Namun kai merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak dapat membaca setiap pancaran mata luhan yang tersirat kepedihan teramat sangat mendalam.

Kai masih saja tenggelam didalam fikirannya dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Sampai akhirnya suara bel rumahnya berbunyi membuat kai sontak tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berlari kebawah berniat untuk membuka pintu.

Berharap yang mengetuk adalah luhan dan semua yang sudah dia lihat hanya sebuah ilusi atau setidaknya luhan tidak menjalani operasi itu namun dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dan tadi dia hanya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar diluar.

Namun harapan tinggalah harapan.

Saat yang dia membuka pintu rumahnya yang dia dapati adalah baekhyun lengkap dengan pakaian dokternya.

"baekhyun-" seru kai

"luhan, oppa" seru baekhyun terbata.

Kai langsung menggenggang bahu yeoja dihadapannya dan menggoyang-goyangan tubuhnya "ada apa dengan luhan, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada luhanku" serunya histeris.

Baekhyun menunduk "dia koma, dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah" lalu cairan benig itu berhasil lolos dari mata saya baekhyun membuat kai sontak berlari keluar rumahnya bermaksud untuk langsung kerumah sakit menemui istrinya itu.

Jarak rumah sakit dan rumah kai hanya berbeda satu blok saja.

.

.

.

Kai sudah berada didepan ruang ICU tempat luhan sedang terbaring lemah didalamnya.

Beberapa alat terlihat menancap ditubuhnya yang lemah itu.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu kai "masuklah kai, dia membutuhkan dirimu, dia pasti terpukul dengan kehilangan aegya kalian" seru baekhyun

Kai menepis tangan baekhyun lalu tertawa pahit "yang dia butuhkan bukanlah aku namun sehun, appa dari aegya yang dia kandung" seru kai lagi.

Sontak baekhyun melihat kearah kai "maksudmu kai?"

Kai memandang baekhyun "aku dan luhan belum menghabiskan malam kita, dia lebih dulu melakukannya dengan sehun dan aegya yang dia kandung adalah aegyanya dengan sehun bukan denganku jadi yang dia butuhkan adalah sehun bukan diriku" jelas kai lalu tersenyum pahit kearah baekhyun.

"lalu kai, kamu ingin meninggalkan luhan begitu saja?" Tanya baekhyun histeris melihat kai yang mulai menjauh dari ruang ICU.

"justru kesalahan terbesarku adalah dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam kehidupan luhan dan membuatnya terpisah dari orang yang menjadi dunianya" seru kai lalu melenggang pergi dari rumah sakit.

Menyisakan baekhyun yang mulai terisak didepan ruang ICU tempat luhan terbujur kaku.

"kenapa kamu merelakan kebahagianmu dan merasakan segalanya sendiri jie, bahkan aku adikmu saja tidak tau bahwa kamu tersiksa, jie sadarlah kumohon sadarlah" serunya bermolog ria ditemani dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini kai masih duduk dimeja café ditemani dengan secangkit kopi hitam yang tidak disentuhnya sedikitpun itu. Sesungguhnya selera makan dan minum kai sudah tidak ada lagi setelah kenyataan pahit yang menyapanya hari ini.

Dimeja itu kai ditemani oleh sehun yang daritadi sibuk dengan menguap karena memang kai dan sehunn baru saja pulang dari busan.

"ayolah kamjjong jadi kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk melihat dirimu melamun, aku mengantuk kita baru saja pulang dari busan kau tau" gerutu sehun dihadapan kai.

Yap setengah jam yang lalu setelah kai berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, dia langsung menelfon sehun untuk menemuinya dicafe dekat rumahnya.

Namun sudah lima belas menit ini kai hanya berdiam diri.

"ikutlah kerumahku, ada yang harus kau lihat cadel" seru kai lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar café.

"aish kamjjong kau itu sungguh merepotkan" seru sehun lalu mengikuti langkah kaki kai yang mulai menjauh itu.

.

.

.

"untuk apa aku dibawa kerumahmu kai?" Tanya sehun terus mengikuti langkah kaki kai yang menuju kelantai dua rumahnya.

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti didepan kamar berpintu putih bersih itu.

"masuklah" seru kai dingin.

"aku?" Tanya sehun meyakinkan.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya "ya kau" balasnya.

Dengan itu sehun membuka pintu kamar itu dan memasukinya.

Didalam dia melihat isi kamar itu kamar yang dicat berwarna pink serta ada wallpaper karakter bergambar Winnie the pooh. Disana juga ada box bayi lengkap dengan sprei bantal guling serta boneka Winnie the pooh yang menghiasinya.

Lantainya sudah dilapisi dengan permadani lembut berwarna merah marun.

Disana juga sudah ada beberapa mainan bayi.

Bahkan didinding kamar itu sudah bertengger manis dua belas buah bingkai foto yang berisikan foto hitam putih.

Diperhatikannya satu persatu foto itu.

Bingkai yang paling atas kiri ada sebuah foto hitam putih dengan gambar sebuha kecambah layaknya biji kacang merah lalu didepan bingkai itu diberikan label sedang yang bertuliskan _'minggu pertama'_, lalu kai memalingkan wajahnya kebingkai disebelahnya yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya dan dia menemukan lagi tulisan 'minggu kedua'.

Kai terus menelusuri bingkai itu satu persatu sampai akhirnya dia sampai dibingkai barisan ketiga paling kiri dengan tulisan _'minggu kesembilan'_ disana terlihat foto hitam putih itu sudah seperti sebuah janin yang sedang meringkuk.

'_untuk siapa kamar ini? Apa luhan sedang hamil? Dan.. oh tidak'_ batin sehun.

Kai masuk kedalam kamar itu lalu menepuk pelan pundak sehun "itu adalah aegyamu" seru kai membuat sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap kai.

"apa maksudmu kai, jangan bercanda" serunya.

"aku tidak bercanda sehun, itu adalah hasil USG luhan jiejie dengan aegyamu didalam rahimnya" seru kai lagi.

Dengan itu kai menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tadi telah dia baca sebelumnya.

"Dia menjelaskannya semua disini" seru kai seraya menyerahkan surat itu pada sehun.

Kai membiarkan sehun membaca surat itu sendiri.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit sehun mulai terisak "dimana luhan sekarang kai, dimana duniaku sekarang?" Tanya sehun tetap pada isakkannya.

"maafkan aku hun, maafkan aku yang sudah memisahkan kalian, maafkan aku membiarkan luhan menyembunyikan segalanya sendiri, maafkan aku membuat luhan merasakan segala kesakitannya itu sendiri" kai mulai menepuk pelan bahu sehun memberikan sehun kekuatan.

"dimana luhanku kai, dimana dia sekarang" Tanya sehun lagi.

"dia koma hun, dia dalam keadaan kristis, datangi dia hun hanya dirimu yang dia butuhkan, aku akan mengurus perceraianku dengan luhan, kembalikan dunianya hun kembalilah padanya, kaulah dunianya bukan aku" seru kai lalu berlalu meninggalkan sehun sendiri dikamar itu.

Kai masuk kekamar dirinya dan luhan.

Masih terlihat foto pernikahan dirinya dengan luhan yang terpampang manis disana dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

Betapa bahagianya dia dihari itu.

Memakai tuxedo serta dipasangkan dengan luhan yang memakai bridal dress putih dan benar-benar terlihat sempurna.

Dirinya yang merangkul luhan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Semua orang yang melihat senyuman itu pasti tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik sneyuman itu luhan sedang menyembunyikan kehamilan dan penyakitnya.

"kenapa kamu menahan semuanya sendiri lu? Kamu bisa katakan yang sejujurnya dan aku tidak akan mamaksakan pernikahan ini dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan duniamu lu" serunya lalu mulai terisak "dan maafkan aku atas segala kebodohanku lu, jeongmal mianhae" lanjutnya tetap masih terisak.

Hatinya begitu mencelos mengingat seberapa menderitanya luhan karena keegoisan dirinya yang tidak bisa membaca pancaran mata luhan yang benar-benar memperlihatkan kepedihan itu.

Samar-samar kai emndengar suara derap langkah kaki dan bisa dipastikan itu sehun yang sednag berlari untuk menjemput dunianya,luhan.

"semoga yang aku lakukan ini benar untukmu lu, sembuhlah lu, sadarlah. Demi sehun" lirihnya pahit.

Dan hari itu kai lewati dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Mendengar kenyataan pahit yang harus sehun telan dia begitu shock mendengarnya. Dia jatuh kelantai dengan memeluk lututnya.

Dia menyesali dirinya yang tidak menydaari arti sikap manja luhan kepadanya dua bulan terakhir. Arti dirinya yang selalu menelfonnya setiap hari.

Dia tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata itu bukan permintaannya tapi aegya dalam rahimnya.

Dan dia tidak menyadari itu.

Dengan pasti sehun bangkit dan berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat luhan dirawat.

Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini. Semua rasa bersalah menyeruak didalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit dia mencari kesana kemari ruangan luhan. Namun ditengah saat dia berlari dia menemukan baekhyun sedang berdiri seraya terisak didepan ruang ICU.

Sehun memilih untuk menghampiri baekhyun yang notabene adalah adiknya luhan.

Baekhyun tidak mengenal sehun namun luhan menceritakan segalanya kepada sehun. sehun juga sudah melihat wajah baekhyun dihandphone luhan dulu saat mereka masih bersama.

"oh sehun imnida, dimana luhan berada?" Tanya sehun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun yang kaget sontak melihat namja disebelahnya yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai sehun itu. Dia menunjuk luhan yang berada didalam ruang ICU itu "dia ada didalam, dia membutuhkanmu" seru baekhyun.

Sehun mengikuti arah jari baekhyun dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat luhan sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"masuklah, hanya dia yang kau butuhkan sebagai dunianya" baekhyun lalu meninggalkan sehun sendiri terpaku didepan ruang ICU itu.

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang ICU menghampiri luhan yang terbujur kaku diranjang rumah sakit itu.

Sehun mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir luhan berpamitan padanya untuk meninggalkannya dirinya untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan kai.

Hanya saja wajah itu berubah. Berubah menjadi seperti seorang xi luhan dengan beban berat yang dia tanggung tidak seperti dulu seorang xi luhan yang ceria dan antusias saat bermain game dihandphonenya.

Suntikan infus bertengger manis dilengan kanannya.

Tranfusi darah juga ikut bertengger manis dilengan bagian kirinya.

Selang oxygen berhasil menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Bebrapa selang yang menghiasi tubuh bagian dalam luhan yang sangat sehun yakini itulah selang yang mentransfer kegiatan jantung xi luhan yang sekarang sednag terdengar menderu dengan alat bantu pembaca detak jantung.

Sehun mengusap surai luhan "kamu tau, kamu bukanlah sleeping beauty princess, mau sampai kapan kamu ingin tertidur?" seru sehun.

Dia lalu duduk dikursi yang disediakan dipinggir ranjang.

"tadi aku kerumahmu" suara sehun bergetar.

"tapi aku tidak sungguh-sungguh melihat seluruhnya" gumamnya "aku diajak jongin kekamar dilantai dua" lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun memberanikan diri memegang tangan luhan "kamarnya indah sekali" lirihnya "aku tidak tau ternyata kamu sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan aegya" lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Bukan karena dia tidak mampu berucap namun kekuatan yang dia miliki hanya sepersekian persen untuk menyuarakan segala hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Karena satu-satunya yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah sakit.

Sakit melihat dunianya sedang terbaring lemah dan koma dihadapannya.

"aku tidak tau kalau kamu hamil aegyaku lu" serunya "ternyata itu alasanmu terus menelfonku dan bermanja padaku" lanjutnya.

Didongakan kepalanya melihat ekspresi wajah luhan dan berharap dia merespon ucapannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada pergerakkan sama sekali didiri luhan.

"aku fikir kamu sudah tidur dengan kamjjong suamimu" serunya seraya tertawa pahit "tapi ternyata kamu memegang teguh janjimu untuk hanya menjadi milikku selamanya" lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun memaksakan dirinya melihat wajah luhan "gomawo nae sarang" serunya lirih "terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kamu lakukan untukku, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kamu berikan hanya untukku, terima kasih sudah bersedia mengandung benihku didalam dirimu, satu-satunya hal yang paling membahagiakan bagiku adalah saat aku dan kamu bersama, dimana disaat itu AKU dan KAMU menjadi kita" lanjut sehun lirih seraya membekap mulutnya sendiri takut-takut kalau dia terisak.

Dan disaat dia melihat wajah luhan, dia melihat kedua mata luhan mengeluarkan cairan Kristal. Luhan..

Dia menangis..

Dia mendengar apa yang sehun katakana.

"luhan" seru sehun antusias "kamu mendengarku" serunya seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi luhan.

Sehun terisak melihat kenyataan ini "jangan larang aku untuk menangis, sekali ini saja biarkan aku menangis lu" lanjut sehun dengan segala kekuatannya dibalik tangisannya.

Dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium kening luhan dalam merasakan segala aroma tubuhnya dari balik keningnya itu. Menyesap aroma shampoo yang menguak dari surainya.

Sehun terus mencium kening luhan dalam seraya menyalurkan segala rasa sayang yang dia miliki untuk luhannya. Menyalurkan segala rasa sayang yang selama tiga bulan ini dia tahan.

"lu.." lirih sehun "aku mencintaimu lu, jeongmal saranghaeyo lu" serunya lagi sambil terus menangis.

Tiba-tiba sehun merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya "naa… ddoo.. hun" lirihnya.

Sehun kaget melihat luhan yang membuka matanya.

Dia sadar.

Dia melewati masa kritisnya.

Dia melawan rasa sakitnya dan keajaiban menyapa dirinya dengan membiarkannya kembali membuka matanya dan merasakan kembali dunia.

Sontak sehun berlari keluar dan memberitahu baekhyun bahwa luhan sudah sadar dari komanya dan dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah luhan berada dirumah sakit dan sehun masih setia menemaninya setiap hari.

Kai? Luhan dan kai sudah resmi bercerai, ini semua kai yang mengurus dan baru saja tadi pagi sehun dan luhan melangsungkan pemberkatannya.

Tidak dilakukan resepsi.

Dan hari ini luhan sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah.

"huniie" panggil luhan masih diranjangnya.

"ne chagi, jangan banyak bergerak, ginjalmu masih belum stabil" seru sehun menghampiri luhan dan membantunya duduk.

"aish aku sudah tidak apa-apa huniie, sungguh" seru luhan menyakinkan.

Sehun hanya mengacak surainya "aku percaya sayang, kalau kamu sudah tidak apa-apa itu berarti aku bisa memakanmu dong ya malam ini" seru sehun menggoda istrinya yang manis ini.

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan "apakah kamu bisa melakukannya more faster and depper?" Tanya luhan seduktif seraya menggoda namja yang ada dihapannya ini yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

"mau bukti?" Tanya sehun menggoda istrinya lalu mencium bibir luhan kilat.

"sure" jawab luhan.

"kita akan membuktikannya nanti dirumah" balas sehun.

Dan mereka pun pada akhirnya bersatu.

_**END**_

_**Pada akhirnya ff ini selesai juga.**_

_**Aku bukan orang yang banyak bicara dan bisa basa-basi jadi aku bener-bener ga tau harus bilang apa lagi setelah selsainya ff ini.**_

_**Mungkin kalian udah pernah baca ff-ffku yang lain yang sama abalnya kaya ffku yang ini, so I just can say sorry *deep bow***_

_**Cerita ini aku dapet gara-gara aku mimpi hal yang bener-bener sama kaya yang aku tuangin di ff ini.**_

_**Ok sebenernya ga sampe abis, aku mimpi sampe bagian masuk rumah sakitnya aja. Trus dibangunin sama ibuku gara-gara saat itu udah jam dua belas siang dan aku masih setia beringsut dibalik selimutku.**_

_**Aku sedikit terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang bener-bener aku suka banget judulnya AUTUMN IN PARIS karyanya liana tan. Sumpah itu buka omona banget readers.**_

_**Aku udah baca cerita itu berulang-ulang. Tapi aku tetap aja nangis baca novel itu. Itu entah aku yang emang anaknya cengeng atau emang itu buku yang authornya wow banget *entah kapan aku bisa jadi kaya liana tan* sampe aku bener-bener bisa terhipnotis sama karyanya yang wow banget juga itu.**_

_**Padahal novel itu udah aku baca sampe sekitar sebulan sakali dan berkali-kali juga udah tamat tuh buku Cuma setiap aku baca lagi tetep aja air mataku turun.**_

_**Ok ini kok aku jadi curhat masalah novel *author gaje* #ditimpuk readers**_

_**Pokoknya maaf banget buat ff yang gaje banget ini tapi aku juga berterima kasih banget sama kalian yang mau mampir dan baca ff abalku ini.**_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak readers**_

_**Jangan lupa review ya don't be silent reader**_

_**Aku selalu baca loh comment2an kalian dan itu adalah semangatku untuk tetap menulis. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya readers.**_


End file.
